Dance with Me, or, Burdens
by Fall into Fantasy
Summary: A multi-chapter multiple song fic. Maya has finally found love in Zack Martin. But with her past threatening to catch up to her, she must choose: break the love of her life's heart to save him, or stay with him while slowly killing him?
1. Heavy

Dance with Me, or Burdens

By _fall_**into**fantasy

1. Heavy

"_Are you strong enough to stand,_

_Protecting both your heart and mine?"_

-Florence + the Machine, Heavy in Your Arms

They always watched sunsets together. It was one of the few times when Maya could hope that it would all work out, when she could hope that they could stay together.

The way the changing colors of the setting sun reflected off the deep blue water, creating a kaleidoscope of colors. The way the gentle sea breeze blew in her face, blowing her hair out. The way he held his arms around her, holding her close, as she leaned into him.

It created a sense of serenity; made her feel like everything was perfect, that nothing was wrong. But deep in her heart, she knew she couldn't stay with Zack. That she couldn't keep piling her burdens on his shoulders and still expect him to love her. To keep expecting him to have her heart locked away in safety; he had his own to protect, otherwise he'd become vulnerable.

If her past caught up with her, all the burdens she'd piled on Zack would crush him. She couldn't have a happy future; but it didn't stop her from trying to make sure Zack did.

She couldn't wait any longer; she had to do it now. Do it before she cut too big a wound in him, before she could leave an even bigger scar than she already had.

"Um Zack?" she said, turning around to look at him. He released his arms from around her, looking at her with love littering his eyes. So pure; innocent. It nearly broke her heart to try to break his; but she had too. For his own safety.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt him as much; they hadn't even said the 'binding' words yet. It wouldn't do much harm. It was still fresh.

"Yes, Maya?" he said quietly.

"I-I need to talk to you about something. Something important."

A slight look of confusion gripped his face. "What?" he asked.

"We-um… I need to say… that…" she tried to get out, struggling to find words, avoiding eye contact.

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"Say what?" he whispered.

"We- we need to break up," she said suddenly.

"I lo- what?" he said, staring at her face.

His expression shattered, becoming replaced by a look of confusion and hope; hope, that she didn't just say what she did. Maya eyes widened as she realized what he _thought_ she was going to say. And he was just about to return it. She looked away, progressing with some difficulty.

"We… can't stay together. I'm breaking up with you," she said, a tear streaming down her face, her voice becoming muffled with slight sobs. He stared at her with a look of dis-belief, his mouth slightly open.

"But- I thought…" he started, his eyes starting to water, his voice threatening to break down.

"I'm sorry Zack," she said through tears, "But we can't stay like this. You're too good for me. I- I can't r-risk hurting you."

"No, Maya. Please- don't," he begged, tears streaming down his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Zack," she choked, pulling away from his embrace.

"Don't do this, Maya. Please- don't… don't leave me."

"No! Jus-just go! Just go! Please; just leave me alone!"

He stared at her, his face red, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, a look of confusion and hurt on his face. _Why? What had he done? _

"But-"

"_Just go! Go away!" _she shrieked, leaning back on the ship's rail.

He stared at her with a look of defeat, for just a split second, then turned away from her, slowly walking away with his hands in his pockets until he couldn't take it anymore; he ran.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sinking down with her back against the wall. She was squinting, her eyes releasing tears more rapidly now. "_I-I'm sorry,"_ she whispered to him. For him. Sobs began to claim her as she place her head on her knees, choking with sadness. Light was rapidly fading away, and she looked to her right, at the sinking sun.

For the first time since she had fallen in love, Maya Bennett watched the sunset alone.


	2. Vertigo

Dance with Me,

Or Burdens

2. Vertigo

"_Spin me round again_

_And rub my eyes,_

_This can't be happening."_

-Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek

Zack had only barely begun to date Maya Bennett, so her breakup was like rubbing salt in a fresh wound. It stung. Badly. And he wasn't sure how to fix it. He had thought they had something special. He had strong feelings for her, despite their short relationship together; and he had been contemplating his exact feelings for her over the past few weeks.

Was it just an infatuation, or was he in fact actually in love? After much internal debate he came to the conclusion that it was the latter. He was in love with Maya Bennett. But he still hadn't known how to voice his feelings. When she started stammering to him, he thought she was going to say it. That she felt the same way. He had taken comfort in the thought that he wasn't alone. But that's all it had been. A thought. She had broken up with him; not admitted to an undying love. And it had shattered his heart. He never had his heart broken before; normally he was the heartbreaker, not the other way around; and this first time was hitting him heard. When Cody had broken up with Bailey, he'd been crushed. And as the months ticked by, he still hadn't gotten over it. Even now, after getting back together with her again, he was still traumatized from the experience. He would never quite get over his first heartbreak. And Zack was sure he wouldn't either. And something in her voice sounded like she meant it; there would be no reuniting with her. And yet she still struggled with her words, like she hadn't fully wanted it.

That gave him a small sliver of hope; but he knew hopes were always crushed in the end. And such a small amount would easily crumble to dust.

So he ran. Away from the pain, from the sorrow. Yet it followed him, tugging at his heartstrings with every breath he took. Normally Cody was the sensitive one, but this cracked him, and he ran from her, sobbing hysterically.

Zack collapsed on the floor in front of his cabin door, hugging his knees and burying his face in them. Moonlight shone into the hallway, illuminating his surroundings, causing the silvery light and the dark shadows to dance together. He knew he should probably go inside; it was getting colder by the second. A small gust of wind blew inward, the cold sending shivers up his spine. For a second the light of the full moon was blocked, and he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, but when he blinked, it was gone.

This wasn't what he wanted. For once he actually wanted to be in a relationship. Lately he had started to fantasize all the things he wanted to with her. Go build sandcastles on the beach, sip hot cocoa by a fire while snow rained down outside, get lost in the woods.

But now all his dreams were shattered. All in one single moment that kept replaying through his head.

-v-

"Z-zack?"

Cody stepped out of his cabin into the hall, eyeing his brother on the ground. He cautiously stepped forward, never taking his eyes off of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Zack squinted up at him, tears staining his cheeks, moonlight reflecting off his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bending down on his knees, wrapping an arm around Zack's shoulders.

"Come on," he said, pulling Zack up off the ground. As soon as he was on his feet, Zack attacked him, wrapping him in a tight hug, placing his head on Cody's shoulder as he shook with sobs. Cody stood surprised, his arms held up at the sudden attack, until he slowly wrapped his arms around his twin, holding him close, the pale moonlight casting shadows on their faces.

-v-

Cody dragged his brother into his room, placing him on the bed, laying down next to him. Looking over at the empty bed across the room, he pulled his blanket over their bodies, Zack falling fast asleep on his chest.

Woody had had to leave the ship for some 'family matter' in Ohio. He had worked hard to get rid of the unpleasant odor littering the cabin, and now a gentle scent of lavender floated through the room. Woody wouldn't be back for a few weeks, so he would have some time alone. Not that he didn't mind the solitude; it helped him think more clearly and was more serene.

Cody remembered how when they were little, they used to sleep together whenever things in their life became troubling. It happened often; they became upset over the smallest things. Now, they hardly did it anymore, learning to cope with their own problems with age.

The last time it happened was when Cody had broken up with Bailey; he had been so crushed that he couldn't sleep at night: he spent all his time crying. Finally Zack had silently crept in, slipping under the covers with his brother, wrapping him in a light embrace. Slowly Cody stopped sobbing, until finally he was breathing lightly, his face at peace.

They were always there for each other; being twins left an unspoken rule of loyalty: they always helped one another through the tough times. No matter what.

But this time Cody couldn't tell what it was that happened. Finding Zack sobbing his heart out in the hallway had been unexpected, to say the least. He couldn't place a finger on what could be wrong, and, deciding he had had enough thought process for the night, silently fell asleep, telling himself the problem could wait until morning.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I wrote this chap but didn't like it so I had to rewrite it. The original version didn't quite fit or flow with chap 1. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Its sooo fun to write :D I hate telling people to review my stories, but seeing them makes me happy. Don't forget to review! Love you guys. Chap 3 will be up soon. **

-_fall_**into**fantasy


	3. Swoon

Dance with Me,

Or Burdens

3. Swoon

"_Sometimes I wish for falling,_

_Wish for the release,_

_Wish for falling through the air_

_To give me some relief_

_Because falling's not the problem,_

_When I'm falling I'm at peace_

_It's only when I hit the ground _

_It causes all the grief."_

-Florence + the Machine, Falling

Maya stumbled around the outskirts of the ship, grasping the railing whenever she became dizzy. She thought Zack would take it hard, but not _that_ hard. She'd dated guys for months at a time, and whenever they broke up they hardly ever were shaken up, let alone sobbing as they fled from her.

Maya was beginning to think that her decision was a mistake. Not for her sake, but for Zack's… he was always so level-headed, and she now thought that maybe her choice would have grave consequences. She didn't want to risk hurting him when they were together, but would she really hurt him _more _by being apart from him? She was very well aware of the fact that if she stayed with him, her own personal weight would destroy him, and yet now it seemed that if she _didn't _stay with him he'd be destroyed.

Ever so slowly, guilt began to overcome her. She hadn't meant to do _this_ to him; shatter him and leave all the pieces to scatter to the wind, forming back together in the wrong places.

She'd never felt like this before; so discontent with her decisions. Normally everything went smoothly; there was little to no trouble after her breakups.

So very often she tried to stay in a relationship, but it always ended the same: her expecting too much of her partner and putting too much strain on them. But still afterward she tried; yet it seemed nothing would ever work out for her in the subject of love.

Finally she stopped, the stain becoming too much for her; she sank down, leaning heavily against the railing. There would be no reaching her cabin. Not in this moment. Everything was a large jumble, stirring and spinning together. The light from the full moon, the reflections of the stars on the midnight blue water, calmly swaying back and forth, all coming together in a mix of colors and white light that danced in her eyes, dizzying her.

A muffled, strangled noise broke her out of her reverie. She turned to her right, and slowly began shuffling toward a slightly lit hallway, toward the source of the sound. In front of the hallway entrance, she stopped, still grasping the railing, leaning forward to try and see what was making the noise. Suddenly her eyes widened, her heart stopping; the familiar mop of blonde hair, resting on his arms while he hugged his knees, sobs escaping him. He was just sitting there, in front of his cabin door, unmoving.

Zack.

Her gaze froze upon him, the full realization of what she had done slowly worming its way into her. He was broken. All because of her.

Zack's sobs stopped and he shifted his gaze upward, straight at her. Maya gasped, gripping the railing more tightly. She suddenly unfroze, swiftly drifting away from his stare, to the opposite side of the hall, hiding behind a plant and leaning against the wall. She stood still, breathing heavily, waiting for him to come rushing after her. But after a few minutes, it became apparent to her that he wasn't coming after her. Maybe he hadn't seen her, or worse, seen her and simply didn't care enough to confront her. That thought alone somehow made her heart ache. But why should she care he not wanted to see her? _She _had broken _his _heart after all. She pushed her ear against the leaves, trying to listen to what he was doing. She could hear him quietly crying again. Maybe she should go check on him. Just to make sure he was alright. She was about to get up when she heard a voice. "Z-zack?"

She froze. Cody. She pushed around the plant, glancing in the hall, hearing him say, "What's wrong?" and a whispered 'Come on,' as he pulled his brother up. Maya shrank back. Cody would be much better at helping Zack than she would. She stood, turning around and walking toward her cabin, away from the hall, a shadow in the moonlight.

-v-

Maya sat heavily on her bed, falling backwards and grabbing a pillow to stuff in her face. She had been pacing back and forth in her room, worrying herself over her ex's condition. Surely it wasn't normal to worry over your ex-boyfriend just after the breakup, and certainly not when _you_ were the one that did it. Finally she resolved to just sink onto the bed, and drown her worries deep in the recesses of her red fluff of a pillow. Should she check on him, or leave him with his twin? The latter was the of course the best choice, but she couldn't bring herself to just let it go. After much debate she sat up, grabbing her keys and turning the light off as she ventured to Zack's cabin. Just a quick check up. Nothing major.

-v-

Maya stood in front of Zack's cabin, contemplating whether to go in or not. She decided to try; if she stayed out here any longer someone would see her. She dug out her keychain from her pocket, fingering Zack's room key before sticking it in the keyhole, turning the lock and stepping in.

"Zack?-" she questioned, searching for the light switch. She finally found it, turning the lights on.

Zack wasn't there.

She looked around, confused, before realizing that he must be with Cody. She was about to turn to leave when she saw a bright blue box resting on the side table, a silver ribbon wrapped around it. She slowly made her way around the bed, curiosity getting the better of her. A small note was under it, and Maya picked it up, opening it.

_Happy Month-aversary!_

_I know this isn't as bright as your eyes are, but it's something that'll hopefully remind you of this. Of us. _

_With love, Zachary Martin._

Maya's breath caught in her throat as she picked the box up, opening it; the ribbon only adorned the lid. Inside was a silver necklace with a small diamond at the center, the stone glimmering in the light. Maya dropped the box, throwing Zack's key on his bed as she turned the light off, disappearing through the door as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I love this story. Pleeaassse review. I like hearing your guys' feedback. It makes me feel sad and lonely when you don't. But thanks for reading anyways! Chap 4 coming soon! **

-_fall_**into**fantasy


	4. Drown

Dance with Me

Or, Burdens

4. Drown

"_I can't decide _

_If I'll let you save my life_

_Or if I'll drown."_

-Christina Perri, Arms

Zack Martin wasn't very good at remembering things; they always seemed to slip his mind. Sometimes he chose to remember important things, but mostly he was just plain oblivious to the happenings around him.

After the breakup, his mind slowly started to shut down. He still had enough control of his motor functions to stumble to his cabin door, but after that he slumped down, everything becoming hazy behind the wall of tears building up inside his vision.

He vaguely remembered hearing a voice, then being pulled up to his feet, and he then suddenly clung to the stranger, needing something to hold on.

When the hug was returned, he immediately knew it was Cody, the curves and angles of his twin long since etched into his mind. Then he remembered being lifted, carried, and being laid down on a bed, his brother's arms leaving him. For a second he panicked, afraid that he was being left alone, but then he felt his twin slip in bed beside him, and he relaxed against his brother's chest.

He felt Cody's arms wrap around him, and he slowly started to fall asleep, his brother by his side helping to numb the pain, as the shadows started to engulf them.

-v-

_Zack saw someone in the distance, their face turned away from him, as they looked outward to the sea. He tried to move, but his limbs were restricted, trapped by some unknown force. _

_He pushed, stretching his arms outward, trying to break free of his containment. Finally he managed to break free, and he started walking toward the stranger. _

Zack squirmed, struggling to remove himself from his brother's grasp. He managed to push himself up a bit, and Cody's arms fell limp to his sides.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pushing himself up and maneuvering around the mattress toward the door. He pulled it open, the lights in the hallway long since shut off for the night. Eyes still closed, he shuffled out into the dark night, moving toward the bow of the ship.

Cody sat up groggily, watching with blurry vision as Zack moved out the door.

"Zack?" he asked, sleep heavy in his voice. He stumbled out of bed, grabbing a jacket as he ventured out into the moonlit night, swaying back and forth as he followed his brother.

-v-

Maya knew she shouldn't have been sad. She was the one that did all this.

So what was it that made her cry? Was it the fact that Zack actually cared so much for her? Or was it something more? Something she was suppressing?

She had blindly found her way back to her room, sitting on her bed as she hugged her knees.

She didn't want to admit she felt anything for Zack; she couldn't. It was dangerous. She didn't want to hurt him more than she already had.

She sank down, burying her head in a pillow, trying to hide from everything, from the world.

Maya was just on the brink of sleep when she heard a knock on her door, and she jolted awake, surprised at the unexpected interruption of her moping.

When she opened it, however, no one was there. She glance around, confused, when she noticed a piece of paper on the ground in front of her.

Maya picked it up, tucking her hair behind one ear as she unfolded paper.

_Meet me tomorrow night on the sky deck, after curfew. _

The note was disoriented, scrawled sideways and with winding letters. She couldn't recall anyone with such handwriting, and she went back into her cabin, placing it on her dresser and turning out the lights. She lay in bed, staring at the words on the note.

It probably wasn't a great idea to go meet some stranger at night, especially given the circumstances. She could get hurt. Or maybe someone really needed to talk to her.

Maya turned over, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

She would go. Just to see what the deal was.

-v-

Cody couldn't see Zack anywhere. It was if he had simply disappeared. Sleep slowly grew into increasing worry for his brother as he wandered around the dark ship.

A large gust of wind blew; a storm was coming. And storms at sea were usually violent. He had to find Zack soon.

Finally he reached the bow of the ship, his instinct leading him in the general direction he thought his twin had taken.

He stood still, his arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep warm. Waves off the side of the ship were growing larger, and rain began to fall in steady torrents.

He was about to give up, turn back and get help, when he saw Zack leaning on the rail, looking down at the water.

Cody smiled, relief filling him as he started to walk toward his brother.

And that was when he saw Zack slip, going headfirst over the railing of the ship.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. There are many things to come *devious smile* and I think you guys will love it. Don't forget to review! Chap. 5 coming soon AND I MEAN THAT.**

-_fall_**into**fantasy


	5. Fade

**I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. It's the end of the school year, so I was drowning in projects, revisions and rehearsals. I know it's no excuse, but yeah. Sorry for the wait. School is officially over, so I'll be better at updating weekly from now on (Ch. 6 should be up by Sun.) I'm also working on a short miniseries that's been taking up a lot of my time to film and write (If you guys are interested, the website is on my profile. The miniseries is called Veil) . On with the show!**

~_fall_**into**fantasy

Dance with Me,

Or, Burdens

5. Fade

"_Conscious of every move getting harder,_

_Has the race gone underwater?_

_I keep stalling out,_

_I just can't keep up_

_There's alarming doubt,_

_Am I good enough?"_

-Mutemath, Stall Out

Zack somehow knew it'd be Maya. And no matter how much it hurt, he needed to talk to her. So he walked forward, trying to reach her.

He'd been just about to reach her when he saw her fall, going headfirst off the ship and into the chaotic water below her.

So he'd jumped in after her.

-v-

Cody ran to the railing, slipping on the wet floor, ramming into the small metal fence. Rain was now coming down in torrents, blurring his vision and turning the world black. "Zack! _Zack!_" he screamed desperately, struggling to find his twin in the tossing and turning waves. "_Zack!"_

He zipped up his jacket, grabbing a nearby life preserver, and plunged in after his brother.

-v-

Marion Moseby was running his daily rounds on the ship, surveying the passengers and making sure everything on the ship was adequate, when he learned of the nearby storm.

Naturally, he knew there was nothing to worry about; as long as passengers stayed in their cabins, then they would be fine. The _S.S. Tipton_ was built to survive tough storms at sea.

He had checked the sky deck- some students liked to stay there after everyone swarmed away- and he found no one, so he started to return to his cabin. Slowly the weather began to turn worse, until he was ducking in the halls, trying to avoid becoming hit by water.

Mr. Moseby was just about at his room when he heard screaming. Muffled and quiet, it sounded as if it came from the bow of the ship. He hurriedly grabbed a raincoat, nearly running in the direction of the sky deck; no one should have been out, not in this weather.

He had arrived to hear someone screaming 'Zack!', and, immediately assuming the boy was up to some sort of mischief, he ran, slipping and sliding on the soaked floor.

Cody was standing by the railing, grabbing a life preserver. Mr. Moseby knew Zack's twin was probably trying to stop him, so he walked toward him, trying to find out what the older twin was up to. He saw Cody lean over the edge, and jump off the ship.

-v-

Cody was suspended in air, falling fast into the black abyss below. Normally he wouldn't get himself into situations like this; logical thinking was one of his prime aspects. Normally he would think of the best thing to do, get help.

But this was his brother. His twin. Who protected him from all the evils of the world, who always made sure he was in the confines of his shadow, to keep him safe.

So now it was his turn to help him.

His fall sped up, gaining momentum. Cody tried to recall exactly how far the sky deck was from the water below. He knew it was a long way, considering the size of the ship, but he was growing a bit worried. He didn't exactly know when he was going to hit the water. Quickly, he calculated at what speed he was falling at and how fast he'd be going when he hit the surface of the water. If he didn't find a way to break his fall, the impact would kill him.

And he wouldn't save Zack.

Cody placed the life preserver beneath him, straightening his legs. The few lights on the ship began to fade away.

The water was a dark blue, reaching up and clawing at the ship, crashing back and forth. It moved up, and Cody found himself engulfed in the darkness, the dark water embracing him. His nerves were set ablaze, the cold leeching into his body and sending ice through his veins. Waves crashed over him, sending him spinning down into the water. He swam back to the surface difficultly, only to be thrown downward again.

Cody feverishly began to fight his way to the surface, searching around when he was above the waves. The sky was dark, the moon obscured by clouds, and the ship was far from visible.

The younger twin frantically looked around, searching for his twin. "Z-Za-ack!" His throat was raw from seawater, the cold causing his vocal cords to seize up.

That's when he remembered the life preserver. Tied around his legs, it made his swimming more painstaking, harder. He dove underwater to avoid being hit with another wave, struggling to remove the flotation device from his limbs. Cody suddenly stopped, looking to his left, the air quickly leaving his lungs in a stream of bubbles.

A body floated about 20 yards to his left, sinking downward in slow motion, it's limbs and blonde hair swaying upward.

Zack.

-v-

"Get that rescue boat into the water _NOW!_" Moseby yelled, his raincoat soaked through with rain. A team of security officers were lugging a lifeboat over the edge of the ship, slowly lowering it downward.

"Mr. Moseby, remain calm. You screaming is not going to help," Kirby stammered.

"Not going to _help?_ Carey's twins, her children, are adrift at sea during _a STORM!" _Moseby screamed, his face quickly turning red.

"I'm just as worried about them as you, Mr. Moseby, but your yelling is only slowing things down," Kirby said, his voice struggling to remain calm. He suddenly burst, screaming and running frantically toward the officers. " Get that boat in the water! We're losin' valuable time!" he yelled, starting to panic.

Two of the officers climbed into the boat, and Mr. Moseby tried climbing in with them. "Sir, stay on the ship. It's too hazardous for you to go."

"I don't care how hazardous it is, I'm _going_. They're my responsibility," he replied, remembering what Carey had said to him before she left the ship before it set sail.

_Please take care of them, Moseby. Protect them. Make sure they stay safe._

-v-

Zack couldn't find Maya. Panic overtook his mind as he tried to search for her, because his movements were limited.

Cold. It was so cold. And blue surrounded him. He spun in circles, fighting to regain control of his arms and legs. He was quickly becoming disoriented, the world around him spinning out of control. His limbs flayed about, like he was a puppet being carelessly swung around on strings.

For some odd reason he couldn't breathe. He tried to take air in and he nearly choked. His lungs hurt.

He gradually began to forget about her, his thoughts becoming clouded with fear for his life, until he stopped thinking, becoming still.

-v-

Cody pushed through the waves, working hard to propel himself through the chaos to his brother. He felt strangely relieved, having found Zack, and yet he also felt panic-stricken for what he might find when he got to his twin. He was still, floating, the moonlight barely casting through the blue to create streaks of white in the water. Was he dead? Drowned? Could he even be saved? Would Cody's actions simply be in vain, having jumped into stormy waters to rescue a floating corpse?

Cody was getting closer to his twin, the live preserver threatening to pull him upwards, when he needed to go down, as Zack's body was slowly sinking into the depths. He finally reached Zack, pulling the life preserver over his head as he grabbed his twin from under his arms, releasing himself to the pull of the buoyant object, kicking through the water to aid in its ascent.

He burst above the surface of the water, breathing heavily and trying to haul Zack onto the life preserver. He began swimming, struggling to make his way back to the boat, when he realized he had no idea how he was going to get himself and his brother back on board.

He really hadn't thought this through. Now, it was a possibility that _both _of them could die. He would have jumped in to save his twin, and now all his efforts would be futile. Useless. He had probably condemned them to their graves, without having thought of a proper way to board the vessel.

Suddenly Cody felt someone grab his shoulders, hoisting him upward.

Mr. Moseby was sitting on the edge of the boat, his eyes revealing panic and fear. Five other security officers were in the lifeboat, tense expressions plastered on their faces. As soon as both boys were in the boat, they began turning back to the ship, focused on their tasks.

Cody was latched onto Zack, his hands holding fast to his shirt.

Mr. Moseby was looking them over, his hands grabbing their faces and checking to make sure they were okay; Zack wasn't moving, his lips a slight tinge of blue. Cody held him in his arms, determined not to let his twin go, for fear of losing him.

-v-

But

Cody was nervous, being kept away from Zack while wrapped in a blanket to keep him warm. Mr. Moseby was overseeing the doctors examination of his brother, a worried and cracked expression on his face. His eyes were wide, struggling to contain his emotions.

They were on the Sky Deck, the storm having subsided, leaving a calm haven behind. Officers, doctors, and nurses swarmed the area, the deck the only place on the ship awake with activity.

He wanted Zack to be okay. Hoped with every fabric of his being. They'd never gotten into this kind of trouble; despite all the antics they pulled they never had anything serious happen in their lives.

Cody was tired. But he didn't want to sleep. And yet sleep's dreamy embrace teased him, fluttering his eyelids, making him fall to the side slightly. Slowly the world was slipping away from him, everything becoming blurred and dull, like a candle slowly beginning to die.

He was cold. So very, very cold. He needed to rest. The boy fell to the side on the bench he was on, beginning to close his eyes, when he heard the woman's voice.

"_Your brother is going to be fine, Cody."_

His mind was numb, his thoughts incomplete and garbled, and he didn't quite make sense of the words, only half-understanding them.

"_Your brother's going to be all right. He's going to be fine." _

And he fell asleep with a slight smile on his face. Relieved.

**And voila! This is so far the longest chapter yet, and I hoped it satisfied you. Sorry for those of you that were on the brink of death. But now your fine. You lived :D **

**And I know I don't deserve it, but please review. They push me to get my butt up and write for you guys. Ch. 6 coming next Monday. (: **

**And if you guys are reading my other fic, There are No Stars in the Sky, ch. 6 is almost done. Sorry for making you wait so long. That fic should be done by the end of the year/beginning of next year, and Dance with Me should be done by the end of the summer. **

**Love you guys!**

_fall_**into**fantasy


	6. Lost

**Let me start out by saying that I am deeply sorry. I have this entire story planned out, and I know where I want to take it, but for a while I had some serious writer's block concerning this chapter. I started and restarted it about 3 times before I produced this version. **

**I've also been very busy, filling out paperwork and doing summer reading for high school. This is my first year, so I'm a bit nervous and excited. I've also been writing my debut novel with my best friend and fellow fanfiction writer (she writes the immensely popular iCarly fic **_**Custody**_**), and we're making much progress. I've also been busy planning and writing a miniseries I'm doing, entitled Veil.**

**Other than that, I have no excuses. So I apologize. This I highly unacceptable. I know how I always eagerly await for people to update, so this must have sucked, if people that were reading it still are now. So, I present….**

Dance with Me,

Or, Burdens

6. Lost

"_I'm a satellite heart, lost in the dark_

_I'm spun out so far, you stop I start,_

_But I'll be true to you."_

-Anya Marina, Satellite Heart

Cody swung around in his desk chair, looking worriedly at Zack, who was asleep on his bed. The doctors had recommended that he stay close to someone, so they could keep an eye on him. They had said that Zack had been suffering from insomnia, and began sleepwalking around the ship. Somehow he had managed to stay in a state of sleep when he fell off the boat, and while he was in the water.

Maya. He had been mumbling about Maya; as paramedics examined him he kept unconsciously talking about her, saying she was in the water, that they had to save her.

Kirby had checked her room; she was silent in her bed, sleeping. She hadn't gone anywhere.

Zack had jumped in the water because he thought she had fallen off the ship.

He thought he was trying to save her.

Cody had to honor his bravery; Zack really was devoted to his girlfriend.

He hadn't been awake much since the event, which took place merely hours ago. For now until the doctors deemed him fit enough to stay alone, he was staying in Cody's cabin. Little news had gotten out of his brother's 'accident' and him and Mr. Moseby planned to keep it that way. They didn't want everyone to come crowding with worry over him, and they didn't want to risk getting Zack taken off the boat for psychological problems.

Cody was convinced it had something to do with last night; he had found his twin sobbing hysterically on the floor, and he still didn't know what had happened to cause his brother such pain. Zackary Martin never showed any emotion- he was always the laid-back calm one. He acted as though the entire world was just a big joke, and like he very well just didn't care about anything. Cody was the sensitive caring one, who always became emotionally at just about everything that went wrong in his life. Never before had he seen Zack _un_happy, let alone sobbing hysterically. He hadn't even seen his brother so upset before. All of this was entirely new for him.

Cody stood up, walking over to his bed where Zack lie, and sat on the edge of the mattress, staring at his twin. Zack's face was peaceful, oblivious to the world around him, as though nothing had gone wrong at all. Every few seconds his face would contort into distress, his eyebrows becoming furrowed and his mouth slightly frowning. Then, his expression would become calm again, void of any confusion or… sadness, Cody believed. And while his face looked oddly relaxed at times, his body was rigid, tense with some unknown emotion. His hands grasped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from strain. Zack struggled under the blanket thrown over him, moving around in discomfort and settling back down, still. Cody reached forward and grasped one of Zack's hands, pulling it out of its clenched fist and laying it on Zack's side. He had his elbows on his knees, his chin on his balled together hands, and he was staring intently at his brother's face.

Slowly Zack began to wake, confused as to where he was. He looked up at Cody surprised that his twin had such a sincere expression on his face. "Uh… hi? What am I… doing in… your room?"

"You came here last night and fell asleep."

"Oh. Hey, you'll never guess what a crazy dream I had last night. You were there, and I jumped off the ship… and Maya… she- she-" Zack's eyes suddenly became narrowed, and he stopped talking abruptly.

"_I'm sorry Zack."_

_Swirling around in water, darkness around him._

"_No! Jus-just go! Please; just leave me alone!"_

"_Don't leave me."_

"_Just go! Go away!"_

"I- I have to go." Zack quickly threw the blanket off himself, standing up and walking swiftly out the door.

"Zack! You need to sta-"The door closed behind him, cutting his twin off.

Zack walked to the edge of the ship, looking around, turned toward the Sky Deck, and began walking toward it. Suddenly he began running, almost slipping a few times over the pajama pants Cody had put him in.

He arrived at the deck, running into and stopping himself at the railing. The wood was cold and wet beneath his bare feet, and a small wind blew through his thin t-shirt, chilling him. Slowly, rays of the sun started to stretch across the sky, spreading colors through the clouds and over the water.

_A kaleidoscope of colors._

Sunrise.

_Sunset._

Maya had broken up with him at sunset.

-v-

Cody stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the Sky Deck. Zack was standing at the railing of the boat, staring out into the rising sun. Cody descended the stairs, and walked over to him. He placed a hand over Zack's, which was gripping the brown wood of the rail. "You okay?" he asked. Zack continued to stare intently at the horizon, and then looked over at Cody, as if he was barely noticing he was there. He quickly sprung at him, causing Cody to stumble backwards, grabbing him in a tight embrace like the night before. Cody held his brother in his arms, tears now silently cascading down Zack's face.

Maya stood behind the stairs, staring at the two boys. She sighed, sinking down to the floor. Why did she always have to go and fall in love with some poor boy? She knew the consequences, but she never thought of them at the moment her heart started fluttering for a boy. She thought of them after. After she had stolen their hearts and began to regret her decisions.

And this time she couldn't run away from her actions. She was stuck on this boat with the person whose heart she broke.

So now she would just have to pay the price.

-v-

Zack seemed to be getting better. Or so Cody thought. He was no longer sobbing hysterically, but he remained oddly quiet, refusing to even answer his brother's questions.

So Cody still had no idea what had made Zack so upset. No one really knew about the 'incident', as Mr. Moseby had only told a select few about it and made them keep it secret. London and Bailey had visited a few hours ago, and Zack had only smiled faintly. In fact, Cody was surprised that Maya hadn't come by. Doctors had said that Zack was partially unaware of what had happened, and only knew of the events to some degree. But something that traumatic certainly wouldn't just disappear from his mind. Cody had tried to comfort him, but he sat still, staring at the floor, hands clasped together in his lap. Maybe Maya could have helped, but she hadn't even stopped by, and when Cody had asked Bailey to see if she could get her, she wouldn't open her cabin door.

Despite how intellectually advanced Cody's mind was, he could not think of a thing to cause this. He knew the incident wasn't the cause for his brother's grief; it was something else. Something bigger.

Sighing, Cody stood up, and walked over to his brother.

"Zack, it's time to go to bed."

Zack merely gave a slight nod, and fell down to his side, folding his arms into his chest and curling his legs up onto the bed. Zack looked so small like this; dressed in just a white t-shirt and light grey sweatpants, he looked so… vulnerable. Like he was a little kid again.

Cody pulled a blanket up to his shoulder, and walked over to the wall, flicking the light off.

He climbed into bed, stuffing his face in his pillow in worry.

Zack just stared blankly at the wall until he fell asleep.

-v-

Maya cautiously stepped out into the corridor, sweeping the hallway and making sure no one was around. It was a seriously bad idea to get caught lounging about after curfew.

But she was interested. Curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She slipped out into the dark, making sure to close the door quietly behind her. The sky was clear, a dark blue filled with twinkling stars and a crescent moon.

The Sky Deck was a good twenty minutes walk from her cabin. Maya knew she had to be cautious; growing up in New York had taught her that much; but she had a feeling this wouldn't be harmful. Moseby wouldn't just let anyone onto the ship, so it was entirely safe, save for the occasional rebelliously annoying passenger.

Even though it was dark, the few lamps that were on gave off a dim glow, and the stars shining overhead provided enough light for her to see. Most of the Sky Deck was dark, but near the center was a small red blanket, with candles lit all around and a small basket set in the middle. A dark figure had its back to her, and Maya crept closer.

"Hello?..."

As she walked near, she saw that the figure was wearing a white t-shirt and light grey sweatpants. Not typical attire for a meeting with someone. Although she was wearing her old pajama bottoms and a ratty button-up shirt.

It was when they turned that her heart stopped.

Zack, his hand extended out toward her.

"_No,"_ she whispered. She couldn't face him. Not so soon. How did this happen? This never happened. This was why she always left after a break-up. To avoid situations like _this_.

"No. I- I can't… I- just- no!" she screamed, spinning away from him, "_No!_"

She ran away, back towards her room.

And Zack opened his eyes, looking confusedly at his surroundings, and stared, still dazed and in shock, as Maya ran away from him.

**And voila. Chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up once I sort through my head, so in about a few days (hopefully). Oh, and I have an epic new Suite Life fanfic entitled **_**The Arrangements**_**, that will feature romance, mystery/suspense, drama, and a bit of sci-fi-ish adventure. It centers on Zack and an original character, and it's been stuck in my head for days now. So chapter one will be up by tomorrow for those interested. Take a look. It'll be full of evil cliffhangers and suspenseful and romantic thrills.**

**And in the next chapters, we'll delve into Maya's past… there is, in fact, a reason the subtitle is 'burdens'. So that'll be interesting.**

**And I have a poll up on my profile for all the Dance with Me readers concerning a song I should use. I'm stuck between the two, so you guys get to decide; the poll will be up until I use the song, but I'm not gonna say when or what I'm using it for :{ I'm evil. So go vote now!**

-_fall_**into**fantasy


End file.
